Suzuki Airi
Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理), nata il 12 Aprile del 1994 a Gifu, Giappone) è una cantante giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Si unì all'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002 e successivamente entrò a far parte delle ℃-ute. Dal 2007, Suzuki è anche un membro del trio Hello! Project delle Buono!. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Suzuki Airi, Maggio 2011 ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Nel 2002, Suzuki Airi si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2002 come una delle 15 bambine scelte per formare l'Hello! Project Kids, partecipando alle audizioni con la canzone "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" di BoA. Fece il suo debutto come una delle 4KIDS nel film Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! e nel 6° singolo delle Minimoni. 2003 - 2004 Airi continuò a lavorare nell'Hello! Project Kids, esibendosi soprattutto nei concerti con le Morning Musume come backup dancer. Alla fine del 2004, Airi prese parte al suo primo gruppo misto dell'Hello! Project, le H.P. All Stars, del quale facevano parte tutti i membri dell'Hello! Project. Il gruppo rilascio un solo singolo nel Gennaio del 2005. 2005 Airi fu selezionata come membro di un nuovo gruppo Hello! Project, le ℃-ute, insieme ad altri sette membri dell'Hello! Project Kids. Queste otto ragazze erano i membri che non furono scelti per formare le Berryz Koubou. Le ℃-ute rilasciarono molti singoli indie prima di fare il loro debutto uffciale nel 2007. 2006 Le ℃-ute non fecero il loro debutto prima della fine del 2006. Nello stesso anno uscì il loro primo album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 Il 21 Febbraio 21 uscì il primo singolo delle ℃-ute, "Sakura Chirari", che riuscì ad arrivare in terza posizione in classifica, rendendo il gruppo il più giovane ad essere mai entrato nella classifica della Oricon. Fu un debutto ancora migliore di quello delle Morning Musume, che riuscirono ad arrivare solo al 6° posto con il loro primo singolo. Il 30 Dicembre le ℃-ute vinsero il premio come "Migliori Nuove Artiste" ai Japan Record Awards. Il 21 Luglio dello stesso anno, Suzuki Airi entrò a far parte delle Buono! insieme a Tsugunaga Momoko e Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou. Il 23 Aprile, Airi si unì alla squadra di calcio Gatas Brillhantes H.P.. 2009 Airi, insieme al resto delle ℃-ute e alle Berryz Koubou lasciarono la squadra di calcio femminile dell'Hello! Project, le Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Le ragazze lasciarono la squadra di loro iniziativa perché sapevano che non sarebbero mai riuscite a giocare seriamente a causa della loro scarsa preparazione. Il 17 Luglio apparì in uno spot della Pizza-La senza gli altri membri del gruppo. La pubblicità era una versione dedicata a lei dello spot delle Buono! per il formaggio Camembert della Pizza-La. Sempre a Luglio, per ridare nuova vita alle Aa!, fu aggiunta al gruppo una Seconda Generazione: Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Saho Akari delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2010 Alla fine di Ottobre, Airi apparì sulla copertina del numero di Dicembre del magazine UTB (UP to boy magazine) insieme a Watanabe Mayuyu delle AKB48. Fu la prima volta che le AKB48 collaborano con un gruppo dell'Hello! Project. Suzuki recitò nel film horror Keitai Kanojo. Keitai Kanojo è un film basato sull'omonima mobile novel. E' il seguito di Keitai Kareshi, e Airi interpreta il ruolo di una studentessa del liceo che investiga sul mistero che c'è dietro un simulatore di appuntamenti per cellulare. 2011 Nel 2011 Suzuki Airi e Tanaka Reina recitarono nel film horror Vampire Stories. Airi, insieme agli altri membri dell'Hello! Project Kids, recitò nel film Ousama Game nel ruolo di Iwamura Ria, una delle protagoniste. Insieme al resto delle Buono!, recitò nel film horror Gomennasai nel ruolo di Hidaka Yuka, la protagonista del film. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi e Okai Chisato avrebbero partecipato al musical Theatre in the Round. L'opera è andata in scena dal 15 al 17 Maggio. Airi recitò inoltre nel drama della Nippon TV intitolato Piece. ''Il primo episodio andò in onda il 6 Ottobre. Il 18 Novembre, apparì nel suo terzo spot pubblicitario individuale per la Pizza-La. 2013 Suzuki Airi e Wada Ayaka hanno rilasciato uno speciale photobook intitolato “Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~”. L'album fotografico ha come tema il diploma del liceo ed è stato rilasciato il 27 Febbraio. Il 2 Marzo, al SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~, è stato annunciato che Suzuki Airi e Sugaya Risako avrebbero formato il duo delle Dia Lady. Il 6 Marzo Airi si è diplomata. L'1 Aprile ha cominciato l'università ma ha deciso di rimanere comunque un membro delle ℃-ute. Il 5 Aprile ha fatto il suo debutto come manga-ka (disegnatrice di manga). Il suo manga, intitolato ''Suuーsan, consiste in un solo volume, con illustrazioni e testi ideati e scritti da lei. Il manga è disponibile sul sito della Sueisha's Aoharu. Il 12 Aprile Airi ha partecipato al suo evento di compleanno, intitolato "19 no Utagoe" (19の歌声). Il 20 Marzo, Airi ha rilasciato un libro in collaborazione con il make up artist Eita del magazine Bea's Up. Bea's Up è una rivista per sole donne sulla bellezza e sul make up. Airi ha fatto da modella per Eita. Profilo *'Nome:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Soprannomi:' Airiin, MC Kappa, MC Osuzu *'Data di nascita:' 12 Aprile 1994 (19 anni) *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' B *'Città natale:' Gifu, Prefettura di Chiba, Giappone *'Altezza:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2005-06-11: Membro delle ℃-ute *'Anni di attività nelle ℃-ute: 8' anni *'Colore nelle ℃-ute:' **'Verde' (2006-2009) **'Rosa' (2009-presente) *'Colore nelle Buono!:' Verde *'Hobby:' Purikura, cantare, ballare, disegnare e creare oggetti *'Abilità speciali:' Cantare *'Punti di forza:' Andare d'accordo con tutti *'Punti debolli:' Non riesce a smettere di ridere *'Abitudini:' Toccarsi la frangetta *'Materie preferite:' Musica, Economia domestica, arte e cucina *'Colori preferiti:' Bianco, azzurro, rosa, nero, verde chiaro *'Fiori preferiti:' Gigli e ibisco *'Cose che non le piacciono:' Toccare gli insetti *'Animali preferiti:' Cuccioli (soprattutto i cuccioli di essere umano, i bambini) *'Film preferiti:' Il film dello Studio Ghibli, Harry Potter e Lilo & Stitch *'Libri preferiti:' Magic Tree House, Atashinchi, Zerori *'Parola preferita:' "Arigatou" (Grazie) *'Stagioni preferite:' Primavera e autunno *'Cibi preferiti:' Chinjao roast (carne con peperoni verdi), tacos, peperoni verdi, spaghetti al pomodoro, monjayaki, sushi, natto *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Carote dolci accompagnate da hamburger, pomodorini, prezzemolo, sedano, cavolfiore *'Parte che le piace di più di se stessa:' Occhi *'Canzone preferita:' "FIRST KISS" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' Anata ni Aitakute ~Missing You~, Break Out!, Alive, Natsumi, Meri Kuri, "Koi" dei back number *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Dia Lady (2013-) **4KIDS (2002) *'Gruppi Misti:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Singoli ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song Aa! *FIRST KISS H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Dia Lady *Lady Mermaid Discografia Singoli Digitali *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) (cover delle Akagumi 4) Canzoni da Solista *2007.04.18 Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂) *2009.01.28 Yes! All my family *2009.07.01 Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu. (残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。) *2010.02.24 Aa Koi (嗚呼 恋) *2011.08.10 My alright sky *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (cover delle Buono!) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (cover delle °C-ute) *2012.06.06 Ousama no Uta (王様の歌) (Soundtrack degli Ousama Game) *2012.11.21 Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II) (cover delle °C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン) (Suzuki Part Ver.) DVD *2008.02.08 CLEAR Making DVD ~Special Edition~ (CLEAR メイキングDVD ～特別編集版～) *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC (°C-ute 鈴木愛理 in 沖縄 AIRI'S CLASSIC) *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada *2012.07.25 Koko ga Suki DVD per il Fanclub *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2013.06.27 Suzuki Airi Birthday Event ~19's Singing Voice~ (鈴木愛理バースデー企画〜19の歌声〜) Photobook Photobook *2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) *2007.12.05 CLEAR *2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu ( 6月の果実; Fruit of June) *2009.06.25 Aoiro (蒼色; Blue Color) *2010.07.20 Toukobi (登校日; School Day) *2011.05.23 Meguru Haru (巡る春; Around Spring) *2011.06.23 OASIS *2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き) *2012.12.27 Airi-aL (Perfect Book) *2013.03.31 Sotsugyou (卒業) (2010-2013 PB Compilation) Photobook Digitali *2010.09.16 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Airi version) *2012.03.04 Cutest (Airi version) *2012.05.11 Koisuru Otome *2012.10.16 Iris ~Airis~ (Iris〜アイリス〜) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Airi version) Photobook dei Concerti *2007.01.04+2007.01.28 Hello! Project 2007 WINTER *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Photobook *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (con Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Sugaya Risako) *2013.05.20 Eita × Suzuki Airi: Eita Produce Magic Make-up (Beauty book) Magazine *2011.02.17 Weekly Shonen Champion No.12 *2011.05.17 Weekly ASCII *2011.05.20 Young Gangan *2011.06.23 UTB vol.204 *2011.09.02 Young Gangan vol.18 *2012.03.02 Young Gangan vol.6 *2012.04.13 Young Jump vol.20 *2012.04.20 Young Gangan 2012 5/4 Issue *2012.08.02 Top Yell *2012.08.23 Young Jump *2012.09.21 girls+plus *2012.09.25 Weekly ASCII 2012 10/9 *2012.09.30 Big Comic Spirits vol.44 *2012.12.27 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.12.21 Young Gangan 2013 1/4 Issue *2013.02.08 BIG ONE GIRL no.015 (Back cover) *2013.02.15 Young Gangan 2013 3/1 Issue *2013.02.23 UTB 2013 April Issue *2013.03.14 Young Gangan *2013.03.25 Baseball Game Vol.05 *2009.12.23 UTB vol.195 (con Yajima Maimi) *2010.09.16 Weekly Shonen Champion No.42 *2010.10.23 UTB vol.200 (con Mayu Watanabe) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (con Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.22 UTB+ Vol.4 (con Maeda Yuuka e Sayashi Riho) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data Nov/Dec Issue (con Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho e Tamura Meimi) *2011.11.29 MAC PEOPLE (con Kumai Yurina) *2012.04.20 Photo Technique Digital 2012 May Issue (con Yajima Maimi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (con Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Sugaya Risako) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.08.29 Weekly Shonen Sunday 2012 9/12 Issue (con Yajima Maimi) *2012.10.26 Idol graph photogenic (con Sayashi Riho, Matsui Jurina, Maeshima Ami, Sekine Yuna e RIO) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi e Sayashi Riho) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (con Sayashi Riho) *2013.02.09 Big Comic Spirits (con Maeshima Ami) *2013.03.25 Big Comic Spirits (con Yajima Maimi) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Okai Chisato e Hagiwara Mai) Altri Lavori Film *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) *2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) *2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Iwamura Ria) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (come Hidaka Yuka) Programmmi TV *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodio) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (come Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (come Uehara Yuri) *2012 Piece (come Setouchi Madoka) Teatro *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) (come Saeki Michiru) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Spot Pubblicitari *2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana (con Mari Sekine) MV *2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (come back-up dancer) Giornali *2007–2008 Mainichi Shougakukan Shinbun - "Airi's Palette" (愛理's パレット) (Articolo di giornale) Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.??) *25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) di Abe Natsumi *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito delle Aa! 2° Evento (2008.09.??) *Namida no Iro (涙の色) delle ℃-ute *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) delle Berryz Koubou 3° Evento (2009.04.??) *Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) di Abe Natsumi *Garakuta no Yume (ガラクタノユメ) delle Buono! *Big dreams delle ℃-ute 4° Evento (2009.11.16) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) delle ℃-ute *Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi (星の羊たち) delle Buono! *Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理) delle ℃-ute *Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて) di Takahashi Ai *Tsuugaku Vector (通学ベクトル) di Suzuki Airi *Yume Kara Samete di Takahashi Ai 5° Evento (2010.4.??) *Kataomoi delle Buono *OVER THE RAINBOW delle Buono! *Ai no Bakayarou di Goto Maki *Ihoujin di Kubota Saki Curiosità *Il kanji 理 (ri) del suo nome significa "ragione" in Cinese, mentre 愛 (ai) significa "amore". Il suo nome perciò significa "ragione dell'amore". *Entrambi i genitori di Airi erano giocatori di golf professionisti, anche se sua madre si ritirò prima della sua nascita. *Nell'episodio numero 36 di Gintama, tre membri delle ℃-ute (Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai e Suzuki) sono apparsi al minuto 14:40. *E' stato il membro più giovane dell'Hello! Project ad essere la leader di un singolo. *Il suo numero di maglia nelle Gatas Brilhantes H.P. era il 24. *E' nata a Gifu ma è cresciuta a Chiba. *Takahashi Ai e Tanaka Reina sono i membri dell'Hello! Project che rispetta di più. *Ha un fratello minore che si chiama Takayuki. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Yoshizawa Hitomi delle Morning Musume. *Adora i Kappa. Il suo manga preferito è "Come allevare i Kappa (カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata)" *Non sa nuotare. *Detesta avere un dente storto *E' una buona amica di Sugaya Risako delle Berryz Koubou. *E' un'intima amica di Natsuyaki Miyabi e Yajima Maimi. *Era amica di Umeda Erika prima di lavorare insieme. *E' l'unico membro attuale delle ℃-ute a non essere nata nella prefettura di Saitama. *Al momento è l'unico membro dell'Hello! Project da Gifu *Ha paura delle case stregate e dei fulmini. *E' il secondo membro delle ℃-ute ad essere stato elencato su iTunes, dopo Okai Chisato. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Suzuki Kanon delle Morning Musume, ma non sono parenti. *Michishige Sayumi ha detto che se potesse essere un'altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Airi: "Vorrei essere brava come lei a cantare!". *Quando nelle °C-ute sono rimasti solo 5 membri, il coreografa ha detto ad Airi che lei non sapeva ballare e che le °C-ute avrebbero fatto brutta figura per colpa sua. *La materia in cui riesce peggio è Matematica. *E' contenta quando le persone le dicono che è bella invece che carina. *La sua più grande rivale è lei stessa. *Vorrebbe essere una idol in cui le persone possanno immedesimarsi. *Se facesse parte di una band vorrebbe cantare e suonare la chitarra. *La cosa più importante nella sua vita sono le persone che la supportano. *Non ha mai desiderato veramente diventare una idol. *Tra 10 anni vorrebbe continuare a cantare e fare musica. *Ha rivelato che non ha intenzione di sposarsi (anche se tra 10 anni potrebbe aver cambiato idea). *E' il membro delle ℃-ute con più photobook. *E' il membro dell'Hello! Project più apparso sui magazine. *Secondo la "Classifica di Popolarità dei Membri dell'Hello! Project" di mixi, Suzuki Airi è attualmente il membro più famoso Hello! Project, superando anche Takahashi Ai e Goto Maki. *Si dice che si sia iscritta alla Keio University (una delle migliori università private in Giappone) e che stia studiando per prendere la laurea in programmazione informatica. Se le voci fossero vere, sarebbe il secondo membro dell'Hello! Project a frequentare l'università, dopo Konno Asami della 5° Generazione delle Morning Musume. Link Esterni *Blog Ufficiale delle ℃-ute *Profilo Hello! Project *Profilo delle Buono! Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:Buono! Categoria:Aa! Categoria:4KIDS Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Dia Lady Categoria:BeriKyuu cs:Suzuki Airi de:Suzuki Airi en:Suzuki Airi es:Suzuki Airi